


When The Forecast Calls For Snow

by Everyday_Im_Preaching



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bullying, Forest Guardian Bill, Goddess Mention, M/M, Minor Violence, Not to Dipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8645188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Preaching
Summary: The Guardian of the Forest steps in to save Dipper from a set of bullies that seem to plague his life on a daily basis.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY TURKEY DAY

"Soup today,” Dipper announced to the old shrine, large brown eyes slightly coy. He always felt like he was being watched when he visited the stone structure. As if the beast of the forest was just beyond the treeline, licking its lips and ready to pounce on him if so much as stepped into the thick, swaying pines. He set the warm, metal pot down on the pedestal, clapping his hands together in mock prayer. “I hope you enjoy.”

At first, Dipper had only visited the shrine once or twice a month, never bringing an offering with him, simply sitting at the base of it, leaning his back against the hard rock. But over time, fuelled by the old legends of the beast, he had begun to bring bits of food and literature. Laying the items upon the small altar, he'd mutter smaller prayers and hopes to the stone dragon that stared at him. Eventually he had found his voice, speaking openly about silly things that had happened at school. About Mabel and his great uncles. The bullies that had stalked him like hungry sharks, cuffing him when he least expected it and tripping him over outstretched feet.

"Today was bad,” Dipper told the old statue, hopping onto the altar; the stone was never too hard beneath him. Even on the coldest winter days, it never chilled him or left him aching like normal stone would. He swung his legs up, careful not to tip over the small pot at the end. “I bet you figured that by the black eye, huh?” he asked, gesturing at his face. “Joe and Richard got at me again―elbowed me right in the face.”

He rubbed at the sensitive flesh, wincing at the pain. It had looked awful; his sister had knocked the bullies heads together in a flash of rage. They'd gone down like sinking ships, bested by the power of the mighty kraken known as Mabel Pines. Hands curled tightly into fists, she'd stood up to the teachers like they were wisps of smoke―at eighteen, she could easily be tried as an adult for battery, but she didn't seem to care if the sneer on her face had been anything to go by.

Dipper had slipped away as soon as he could, avoiding the teacher’s questions at the bruised purple and black that mottled his normally pale skin. He had darted home and heated the soup, grateful that his great uncles were both encompassed by their work in the store.

“Pines.” A voice called into the forest; Dipper's face snapped up, colour draining to paint the twin's face the same shade as bleached bone. “Where you hiding at, you little freak?” Joe called through the forest; there was a sharp crack of a stick breaking under the heavy weight of a boot.

“Probably hanging out at that freaky old shrine, worshipping Satan,” Richard put in, voice carrying across the small clearing.

“Bet he masturbates out here when he thinks he's alone.” Joe and Richard snickered at the idea. Dipper rolled his eyes, slipping off of the altar and sliding behind it. In a quick thought, he reached up and grabbed the soup, bringing it to sit beside him.

“Old shrine, no Pine,” Joe grunted, kicking at the leaves. They crunched and smacked together. Normally Dipper loved the noise, but now it only caused his heart to begin pounding a little faster, sweat building underneath his jacket. “Man, this thing is ugly. Wonder what he sees in this thing?” The footsteps were growing closer and Dipper instinctively slid down, gritting his teeth together as he tried not to whimper.

“He's at home if he isn't here, crying like a little baby to those great uncles of his.” Richard snorted. There was a soft rasping of gloves on stone above Dipper and the twin shot his eyes to the dragon statue―if there was any time for the will of the gods to be particularly forgiving, this would be it. He mentally shot a please at the stone deity. Piercing blue eyes peeked over the side of the altar. “Well, well, well. Looks like our little tree is here after all. Playing hide and seek?” he teased, eyes crinkling, a cruel, hateful smile spreading on his face.

Dipper grabbed the hot soup, opening the lid and splashing it up and into Richard's eyes. The bully stumbled back in pain, wiping uselessly at the burn that was already setting in.

“Oh, that's it Pines,” Joe snarled. Letting out a strangled yelp, Dipper pulled himself from the small alcove, stumbling over himself as he did. A hand closed around his hood, yanking him up.

A snarl ripped from somewhere and the tight grip on his hood released him. He fell forward, body thudding hard against the stone as he slid back down into the small area. Before he could completely sink into it, he was scrabbling back up and out, clambering and blinking away fat tears as he heaved himself over the altar and to the scratchy ground below.

Dipper expected to see Mabel, panting and huffing over Joe. Instead, his eyes widened in a mixture of terror and fascination. Whatever had saved him―it wasn't human.

Two long, furred legs resembling the digitigrade paws of a wolf with four large, curved claws were digging into the earth beneath him, holding him steady; they were a soft gradient of brown and tan mixed with the bright colours of fall leaves. Heavy, crème coloured cloth was draped around the creature’s hips, settling on the area where fur met human skin, slipping over the space between his muscled thighs and over the curve of his lower back. Scales began at the creatures midback and travelled down an impressively long, reptilian tail. The creature’s hands were tipped with pointed, deadly claws that looked to be made to rip animal or man asunder―combined with the wide shoulders and thick coiling muscle, it took Dipper's breath away.

As if sensing his attention, his saviour turned its head. A long face, nearly human with scales playing at the ends of a strong jaw. There was something almost eerily beautiful about it that made Dipper's chest tighten. Heavy antlers were set atop his head, covered in tiny bits of moss that caught the sun with flashes of bright green. He nonchalantly kicked Richard in the side, sending the teen sprawling across the clearing and straight into a tree on the other side.

“Are you alright?” The voice was husky and made something hot stir in Dipper's belly. One of the creature's eyes seemed to be fogged over with a cataract, possibly from some sort of wound judging by the ugly scar that stretched the skin around it. The other shone a bright, concerned blue.

It took every ounce of Dipper's strength not to reply with:  _Now that you're here, I am._ Even if it was true, Dipper was sure that the creature wouldn't approve of anything more than a simple nod. Heavy footsteps shuffled through the leaves as it approached him.

“I, uh...” Dipper blinked dumbly. “Hi,” he managed. With a low groan of heavy bones meeting one another, the creature lowered itself. A scaled hand ghosted down Dipper's jaw, thumb brushing the bruised eye. A flash of rage broke through the concerned blue.

“ _I should gut the little pigs,_ ” the creature snarled.

"I have a really weak stomach,” Dipper protested immediately; the thumb was so warm and soothing against his flesh, he really didn't want the creature to flee. He cocked his head to the side. “I mean, as much as I hate them, I don't want to see guts and… you know. Giblets strewn everywhere.” His words were too fast now. “My name's Dipper,” he finished, swallowing a giant gulp of air.

“I know who you are,” the creature replied. “You often bring offerings to the shrine. I am the guardian of it.” he shifted his weight onto his knees, leaning forward, nose twitching curiously. “It is a shame you had to waste the soup blinding that disgusting excuse of a meat sack. I would have enjoyed it immensely.” He laid his hand gently on Dipper's hip, pressing against the soft skin underneath his coat. “My name is Bill.” The twin couldn't help but snort, temporarily distracted from the way his skin burned underneath the newly placed hand, even through the layers of cloth.

“Bill?” Dipper questioned, unable to keep from grinning.

“Your name is Dipper,” Bill told him, raising a single, golden eyebrow. “My name is relatively normal in comparison.”

“But, you're… Well, if you're the guardian of it, I expected something like… Oh, I don't know. Sheogarath.” He said the name with a big, booming fashion. As much as his voice could, anyway.

“Nothing quite as self-entitled. You would have quite the time pronouncing it if it were.” Bill asked. His eyes were wandering now, focusing on the bit of pale skin that peeked out from Dipper's collar. “I have watched you for some time. I have never had reason to step in until now.”

“Oh, yeah. Thank you for that,” Dipper told him gratefully; the warmth of the guardian was intoxicating. It seeped into him, even though the creature was only touching him with a single, curled hand lingering on his hip. “I could have been in for some serious trouble.”

“I would never let them hurt you. I do not see pilgrims here often, and certainly not to honour our Lady.” He tilted his head to the statue. “She is pleased that you visit so often.”

“Uh, well, she's welcome.” Dipper wriggled slightly, and the hand on his side slid off to brace itself against the ground. “I know that not a lot of people come out here and when I heard the legends of a beast of the forest guarding the altar of a nature goddess―well, I couldn't stay away.” He sat up a bit, slightly unnerved when Bill didn't move. “I would never have thought that you actually existed, though. I mean… I thought that you existed, I just didn't think that you'd ever reveal yourself. To me. I mean, I'm nothing special.” He was rambling again. “Sorry! Normally stuff like this happens to really important protagonists, meant for some kind of special mission.”

“There's nothing to apologize for.” Bill's chest was near flush with Dipper's jacket now. “...You are very small,” he observed.

“Compared to you, eighty-five-point-five percent of the general public is small,” the human told the creature, laughing nervously. Any disquiet in his stomach stilled, however, as Bill leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together. The warmth was almost too much, with him this close. Dipper mentally kicked himself. He couldn't be so damn attracted something inhuman like this. It was wrong.

“You are exceptionally so,” Bill disagreed. “You are very small, and very beautiful. Like a daisy poking itself up from the cold white of winter.” The creature's mouth screwed up. “No, that is not quite right...” He sat back, staring down at Dipper. “No, you are much prettier than a simple flower. Yet you are too fragile to be the sunset.”

The human almost laughed again. Bill was so awkward, it was adorable. His ears were wiggling, pointed tips seeming to be tickled by his windswept hair.

“I appreciate the compliment,”Dipper teased, drawing his legs up to adopt a sitting position.

“I am not quite done yet, let me think,” Bill told him, sitting back on his heels. “A star? Yet far too warm to play about the night sky.” He slid a hand up, tugging on an antler in frustration. “Ah, whatever the case, you are beautiful. I apologize. I'm not good at trying to woo humans. Or...in general.”

“Woo humans?” Dipper asked, raising an eyebrow. Bill nodded, arms crossing over his chest. A soft colouring had curled and climbed up his neck and fanned itself across freckled cheeks.

“You might find this a bit forward, but I feel as if I've known you for many seasons,” Bill confessed, hands awkwardly still. Fangs glinted between perfectly sculpted lips. “I would like to properly court you.”

"Court me?” Dipper squeaked out. He cleared his throat. “Like, you want to be in a relationship with me?” Bill nodded, lips turned down in a slight frown at the confusion on the human's face. “Oh, I mean, I'm flattered. I mean, cause you're...” He swallowed.

“...Ah, yes. I'm quite the sight.” Bill’s thick fingers brushed down his thighs; now that he had gotten close, Dipper could see tufts of white poking out from the colourful fur. Eye flicking up, his grin returned, though it had lost its mischievous glint. It was softer now; a bit shy. His toes stretched and curled underneath him. “I have been intending to approach you―I've seen you speak with the other forest creatures. You are never afraid or intimidated by them, after all. I've never seen an opening until now.”

“Well, I mean. I'd be… Wow.” Dipper stuttered as he shook his head, mind lighting up with question atop question that he wanted to ask. Bill's hands slipped down over his own thighs, one ducking beneath the thick fabric and fiddling around.

“I've a courting present for you,” Bill told him, pulling out a leather wrapped item. A thin, blue cloth was tied in an intricate pattern around the leather, bright against the dark brown. “It's not much, but I hope you will accept it, and myself.”

“This is a little fast,” Dipper mumbled, gently taking the gift.

“I've waited long enough,” Bill admonished; his voice was tinged with sadness as he spoke. “If I wait any longer, you might leave for good. And if you leave―then I'll never get my chance.” Dipper carefully thought over the idea; he had a semester and then an entire summer ahead of him. Romance options in the Falls were slim. Looking up at the almost blank expression on the creature's face, he slipped his fingers into the neat bow on top.

Dipper briefly wondered if there was shame in deciding to date someone based on looks. His mind screamed yes, a million, _billion_ times yes, of course Dipper. _But..._ A soft voice reasoned. _You can always get to know him._

The leather unfolded and the human's eyebrows furrowed together. Bill noticed his confusion, and took the opportunity to slip his large hands beneath Dipper's. Scaled thumbs brushed the human's lightly as he did so, getting a small shudder from the human. Inside was a tiny red fruit, similar to that of a cherry. Encasing it was a dry, golden husk that looked like a gilded, shining cage.

"Physalis alkekengi,” Bill supplied. “It's a Chinese Lantern.”

“Oh, yeah. I know,” Dipper replied; inwardly he cursed. _Rude_. He hissed at himself. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean in that way.” Bill snorted, shifting a bit closer to the human. “I've never seen one of these in person; they're naturally found in Southern Europe and Asia.”

"I am not without my magicks, Dipper,” Bill said, raising an eyebrow. “If you've never seen one, I doubt you've ever eaten one.” Bill's hands came back up, gently pinching the thin stem of the fruit between his thumb and forefinger. “Do you accept my courtship?”

"Yes,” Dipper told him, staring up at the creature through the tiny holes of the fruit's husk. The golden light of the setting sun had settled across Bill's features and brought an intense comparison of the honeyed skin to the freckles scattered on his face; Dipper couldn't take his eyes off the tiny dots, looking like a solar system painted carefully by the universe itself. He was so encompassed by the ethereal beauty of Bill, he barely noticed the careful claws plucking the cage apart and tugging the fruit from its stem.

Dipper jumped when the cool flesh of the Chinese Lantern pressed against his lips. A soft noise bubbled up from Bill's chest, something supposed to be comforting in nature. He opened them, taking the soft flesh in between his teeth. Bill ducked his own mouth down before the fruit could disappear into the human’s mouth, covering the other half with his own.

The resounding squeak from the human was enough to get a deep chuckle from the guardian as he bit down, fangs sinking into the small pit in the centre. Dipper fell back on his hands, feeling a gentle tongue lick away the dripping, slightly pink juice. To Dipper, it tasted almost like a tomato, just a bit sweeter.

Fruit gone, Bill took a moment to spit the seed from his mouth before moving in to claim the human's mouth again, which was still slightly agape from the earlier surprise kiss. Dipper let out a tiny mewl, a bit hungrier than he'd like to admit. Strong arms wrapped around his back, tugging him closer. The searching tongue swept along his lips, licking away any sticky liquid that remained on the pale flesh there, before pulling away and cleaning off his chin as well. They stayed still for a series of moments; Bill seemed content to take in Dipper's features, arms remaining heavy on Dipper's hips.

“So, the white tufts,” Dipper suddenly said. “Is it going to snow soon?” The creature cocked its head to the side, expression becoming mirthful.

"Next week,” Bill replied, lips widening in a grin to show his pink tinted fangs. “My flanks will have lost all colour by next Wednesday.” Dipper whistled in appreciation.

“And here I thought you couldn't get any prettier,” Dipper teased in a gentle breath, softly brushing his fingers over the fur of Bill's legs―it was downy soft beneath his fingertips. Bill let out another rumble from his chest, just as soft and gentle. His eye was focused on the fingers that had begun to pet at the fur on his knees. Bill brought his hands up, ever gentle, and cupped Dipper's face. This winter looked as if it was going to be a bit warmer than the last. 

**Author's Note:**

> EmberGlows was a sweetheart and looked over this for me!  
> (Currently there are no plans to continue this AU; if there's significant interest I might.)
> 
> Song for this chapter:  
> Split, Splitting by Mal Blum
> 
> Want to stay updated? Click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to stay in the know!


End file.
